Can You Say Camping?
by nevershoutnever
Summary: An inadvertent trip around California, an 8 person tent, Emmett's new favorite phrase "steamroller", Team Cradle Robber T-shirts, Edward's head out of the window, tent teepeeing, 13 mile hikes, sexual tension, and more. Could this trip get any better?


Alice POV

I was awake an hour and three minutes before my alarm clock went off. I couldn't sleep at all. In fact, I counted down every second until it went off. Not because I was nervous, but excited, so very excited for my first camping trip ever!

My mind couldn't stop whirling around and around; I thought about my first camping trip outfit, which I had preplanned weeks ago with the help of my reluctant friends, and the prospect of new hot boys or not as new hot boys, either are fine with me. I couldn't help but grow incredibly ecstatic about the idea of finally being away from my uptight parents for a weekend; still, despite my meticulous planning with my best friend, Rosalie "Lives in the Woods" Hale, in the back of my mind, there were still a few doubts.

So when my alarm clock buzzed at 5:00, I reached over to my bedside table and turned it (and my worrying) off with a flick of the wrist. At 5:01, I was up, out of bed, and in the shower.

At 5:17, after leaping out of the shower happily and throwing on my favorite pink bathrobe, I gave each of my three best friends a personal wake up call. Esme had answered her phone, sleepily, on the first try and agreed to meet at Rosalie's house at 7:00. Rosalie was already awake, packing her dad's jeep with camping supplies and equipment with the help of her quiet, and probably unhappy, brother Jasper. It was Bella, who was the hardest to get a hold of. That's why I always saved her for last.

At 5:23, after four failed attempts, I was growing exponentially impatient. I couldn't keep calling and calling Bella. My hair required more work than anyone would expect; it needed to be blow dried _and_ straightened to look messy, as if I had just rolled out of bed and didn't lay a finger on it, but not _too_ messy. I didn't want to be mistaken for a grungy, wannabe rocker.

_One more time_, I thought to myself, growing more and more anxious about my hair with every passing second.

After two rings, Bella finally answered, groaning lethargically into the phone.

"Hello to you, too, sunshine!" I chirped, forgetting about my hair and its needs momentarily. I slumped onto my comfy, purple bean bag, picking at my chipped, bright green toenail polish while waiting for a response. I didn't want to rush Bella by asking her one of the many questions bounding in and out of her mind because Bella was anything, but a morning person and one cheery question or comment would annoy her to no end and eventually lead to a hang up or, even worse, a snappy comment. I knew from years of experience. I pursed my lips, trying to hold my tongue.

"What?" Bella murmured into the phone in a muffled and quiet voice.

I sighed, cocking my head to one side, as I leaned back further onto the bean bag. Bella's head was under a pillow or two. This was going to be harder than I thought. Good thing I woke up an hour earlier than I needed to. "You weren't expecting my call?"

Bella grunted in response. Of course, she expected my call. Why wouldn't she? I called my best friends on every occasion, whether it was important or not.

"But it's…" Bella whined, pausing for a moment. I could hear ruffling on Bella's end; I would bet with all of my savings that Bella was slowly lifting her head from beneath the pillows she had buried it under to glance at her bedside table on which a digital clock sat (unplugged if I remembered correctly).

"It's unplugged, isn't it?" I asked smugly as I moved swiftly back to the bathroom, plugging in my blow dryer and hair straightener for comfort and time's sake.

"Yes," Bella groaned, growing more and more defeated by the second. She was about to cave, I could tell, but not without one last comment. "…But I can still tell it's too early because…on account of…the lack of sun…light."

"It's always dark in Forks," I countered lightly as I examined my hair with meticulous, critical eyes; my conclusion was that my hair was still in range of reaching perfection, but I would have to start…and soon.

"What time is it?" Bella's voice sounded more cranky, but awake and awake was good. I could definitely work with awake.

"5:30." I flinched, waiting to hear Bella's reaction, which last time involved a string of curse words and a minor throwing of the phone.

But there was only silence on the other end. "_Why_ are you awake so early?"

I smiled. Bella didn't sound angry at all, more genuinely confused. I could see Bella now, sitting up in her bed with a hand scratching the top of her head, her feet dangling off one side. "You know my morning routine. Now get up. We're meeting at Rose's at seven. Be there."

I hung up the phone with a tap of my finger and placed it gently on the bathroom counter. _Now, let the real work begin. _


End file.
